


In Broad Daylight

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #321: Broad Daylight. </p>
<p><b>Warning(s)/Genre:</b> No warnings. Romance. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Broad Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #321: Broad Daylight. 
> 
> **Warning(s)/Genre:** No warnings. Romance. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

In Broad Daylight

~

The moment Harry returned, Neville disappeared. And when Ginny tried to find him during quiet points in the battle of Hogwarts, he was nowhere to be found. Ginny watched him behead the snake, but once Harry killed Voldemort, Neville was gone. 

“While you were gone, Neville and I got…close,” Ginny confessed to Harry once they were alone. 

Harry, to her relief, was understanding, “I’ve been gone for ages. We knew it’d be hard.” After hugging her, he smiled. “I’m pretty sure I saw Neville out by Hagrid’s.”

Exhaling, Ginny nodded and, walking out into the broad daylight, went searching. 

~

Neville looked startled as Ginny approached. “How’d you find me?” he asked, standing. He’d been pulling weeds in Hagrid’s garden. “Where’s Harry?”

“I just left him,” Ginny said, moving closer. “He’s the one who told me where you were. Why’ve you been avoiding me?”

Neville exhaled, dropping his gardening tools and crossing his arms. “Because you belong with Harry.”

Ginny smiled. “I believe I get to choose who I belong with. And I say that’s you.”

Neville blinked. “You…what?”

Leaning in, Ginny kissed him. He responded before drawing back. “It’s broad daylight!”

“So?” And, laughing, Ginny kissed him again. 

~


End file.
